


A Fine Day For a Yellow Wedding

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Best Man Theodore Nott, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Good Theodore Nott, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Draco always knew this day would come sooner or later. It's not the happiest day of his life — even though customs may say it should be — but it's not the worst either, far from it. It just...is. Something to accept and not to question, just as so many other things in his life.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020. It can be read as a stand-alone but if you want some more context, I do recommend readingObligation Weighs HeavyandThe Perils of Eavesdroppingfirst. The former takes place about a year before this one, the latter a couple of weeks before.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	A Fine Day For a Yellow Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This scene has been brewing in my mind for ages, ever since I wrote _Obligation Weighs Heavy_ back in mid-March. I've been dying to let you know what happened after that cliffhanger, and this week I finally got some good prompts to let me follow up on it. None of my previous drabbles have poured out of my fingers as easily as this one, and I do hope that you like it just as much as I do...
> 
> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #347:  
> 1\. ~~Petrify~~  
>  2\. Peppermint Toads  
> 3\. Protagonist
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Yellow
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

“Want one?” Theo says, offering Draco the box of Peppermint Toads.

Draco raises a brow at his friend’s reflection in the mirror. “No, thanks. I really don’t need any sweets jumping around in my belly today.”

“Suit yourself.”

Theo pops another toad into his mouth and Draco turns his attention back to the cravat he’s trying to tie into perfection around his collar. Not that it could ever reach perfection — it’s yellow, for Salazar’s sake. Who the hell decides on yellow for their wedding theme?

Astoria Greengrass, that’s who.

“Bloody Hufflepuff,” Draco mutters, untying the knot for the eleventy-seventh time. “Fuck.”

Theo’s face appears next to Draco’s in the mirror, offering a consoling smile as his broad strong hands settle on Draco’s shoulders.

“Breathe,” he says, and Draco does. In. Out. In. Out. “Draco, are you really sure about this?”

“Yes, I’m—” Grey eyes avert from brown.

“What about Potter?”

His tone is so gentle, Draco can feel his eyes start to tear up.

“What about him?” he says, voice rough from having to pass the lump forming in his throat.

Theo sighs. “Why are you acting like this?”

“Like what?” Draco shrugs, unintentionally prompting Theo to lift his hands from his shoulders.

Theo fixes him with a stare, frustration making him raise his voice. “Like you’re not worthy of being the protagonist in your own life. You’re acting like you’re the sidekick, Draco, and it doesn’t suit you.”

“Maybe I don’t mind being the sidekick,” Draco counters petulantly. “At least it’s better than being the defeated villain.”

“What’s wrong with you? It’s _your life_ we’re talking about here. Who’s going to play the leading role in it, if not you?”

Draco remains silent, wearing out his best man’s patience for several minutes until Theo eventually excuses himself, saying he’ll be back soon.

Yes, Draco loves Harry. But that’s irrelevant. He’s going to marry Astoria, just as he’s expected to do. It’s not like Harry cares anyway.

His brooding thoughts are of no help with the cravat, and Draco’s relieved when the door finally opens behind him again.

“Oh good, you’re back. Can you help me with—"

“Don’t do it,” Harry says. “Don’t marry her.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
